recueil de prompt Naruto
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de Naruto
1. Une sieste interrompu

Shikamaru paresser tranquillement en haut d'un petite colline, ne rien faire qui avait t'il de mieux ? De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si il avait quelque chose a faire, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mission en ce moment, Konoha était de nouveau dans une période de paix. De plus il n'avait aucune envie de jouer au shogi, le brun en avais marre de jouais contre Asuma et son père, et aucun de ses amis ne voulaient faire une partie contre lui. Le seul qui arriver encore a le distraire au shogi était Naruto, mais se dernier était partie en voyage avec son maitre dans le pays de l'herbe.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux et laissa le vent le bercer, lentement il tomba dans le sommeil, il adorait toujours au temps cette sensation, pas encore totalement endormie mais pas conscient non plus, il avais l'impression de flotter. Pourtant un élément perturbateur vint interrompre son début de sieste. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise quand il sentis un liquide se déverser sur son visage. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Ino qui tenait un verre a la main, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Alors on flemmarde encore ? Demanda la blonde.

- Ino je peux savoir se qui t'amène ici ? A moins bien sur que tu voulais juste le réveiller ?

- Viens faire les courses avec moi.

- Pas question, je suis pas ton jouet que tu peut trimballer a droite a gauche comme sa.

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu finisse par céder ? Ce qui bien sur serait une grosse perte de temps, alors que si tu viens tout de suite tu pourra peut-être te rendormir après.

- Galère. Soupira Shikamaru.

Il ne pouvais rien faire, de toute façon elle gagnerais à la fin. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage, il avais beau prétexter le contraire il était bien le jouet de la blonde, elle était la seule a pouvoir lui faire faire n'importe quoi, tout comme sa mère fessait ce qu'elle voulait de son père. C'était peut-être la le destin de Nara.


	2. L'arroseur arroser

S'en était assez, il n'en pouvait plus, son air supérieur lui sortait par la tête. Pour qui il se prenait ? Simplement par ce qu'il venait d'un prestigieux clan il osait le prendre de haut, mais que connaissait-il à l'art ? Itachi n'était qu'un imbécile, comme la plupart des membres de l'Akatsuki, aucun ne le comprenait.

Mais il était un artiste, et son art était le meilleur, après tout, tout art n'était qu'explosion. Et il était le meilleur dans se domaine. Itachi allé vite le comprendre à ses dépens. Il venait de pensait à un plan, il allait le piéger, il allait se montrait aussi rusé que le renard que le brun était censé attrapé.

Pendant plus deux heures Daidara prépara plusieurs pièges à bas d'argile explosive, il y mit le paquet, rivalisant d'ingéniosité avec un Nara, tous ses pièges était relier entre eux, et pourtant ils restaient indépendant l'un de l'autre, n'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait servir de démarrage. Mais il suffisait que l'un être eux s'enclenche pour être pris dans un amalgame d'explosion. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire maintenant était de trouver un moyen d'attirer Itachi dans son piège, et c'est ce qui aller surement être le plus dur.

- Bouh ! Fit l'Uchiwa derrière lui

N'ayant entendu personne arriver Daidara fit un bond en avant, et involontairement il posa le pied sur un de ses pièges. Ce dernier s'enclencha, ainsi que les autres à qui il était relié. Une bonne minute plus tard les explosions s'arrêtèrent, laissant le blond à moitié carboniser, et un brun qui ne pouvait retenir un petit rire moment.

- Je t'aurais Itachi, un jour je t'aurais. Dit faiblement Daidara.


	3. La fin d'un rêve, le début de la réalité

Couple: Naruko/Itachi

* * *

Un rêve, tout n'avait été qu'un simple rêve. C'était à la fois marrant et désespérant de constater que dans ces derniers tout se passait bien, il n'y avait jamais de problème. Pourtant j'avais osé espérer réaliser cette ambition que je considérais comme un tel, c'était mon rêve que de voir le village de Konoha en paix, mon clan reconstruit avec à sa tête mon petit frère Sasuke. Tout mon plan ce tournait vers cette objectif, j'avais tout fait pour que l'akatsuki ne se doute de rien, et j'avais concentré tous mes effort pour la réalisation de mon plan, j'avais même planifié ma mort. Mais au final rien ne c'était passer comme j'avais prévue, tout était tombé à l'eau et maintenant je ne savais plus quoi faire. Le corps de Sasuke gisant au bout de ma lame je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de coulaient. Il avait était trop faible, bien plus que ce que j'avais pensée, et involontairement je l'avais tuée. Ma lame était plantée dans un rocher, c'est pour cela que je la laissai là sur place, je n'avais de toute façon plus la force de la retirer. Je fis quelques pas, m'éloignant le plus possible du cadavre. J'étais maintenant le dernier des Uchiwa, le clan était condamné, et peut-être que le village de Konoha aussi. Je repensai à une phrase que j'avais entendu il y a longtemps, cette dernière me venais de ma mère, une ou deux années avant que je la tue, ce soir-là j'avais fait un horrible cauchemar, en temps normal ça ne m'aurais pas ébranlée plus que cela, mais pour une fois je fus vraiment choqué. Ma mère me dis alors ceci : « Itachi, mes cauchemar ne se réalise jamais, ce ne sont que des illusions, malheureusement c'est aussi valable pour les rêves, jamais un de ceci ne se réalisera, c'est pour cela qu'on les appels des rêves. Tu ne dois pas avoir de rêves mon chérie, mais des ambitions, et la volonté de les réaliser. ». Sur le coup je n'avais pas vraiment compris, ou plutôt je pensais avoir compris le message qu'elle voulait me faire passer, mais j'étais loin de la vérité, c'est seulement maintenant que tous mes espoir était briser que je comprenais le vrais sens de ses mots, mais il était trop tard.

Je m'écroulai sur le sol, je n'avais plus de force, pas que je combats m'avais épuisé, mais mon âme était érodée. J'entendis des pas près de moi et ouvrant les yeux je pus apercevoir Naruko. Cette dernière était devenue une fille il y a peu de temps, grâce à Tsunade. Cette histoire avait fait le tour de la péninsule, et personne ne comprenais le choix du blond, enfin de la blonde. Elle avait récupérée encore plus de haine qu'avant, à un temps point que maintenant elle vivait dans le palais de l'hokage, à l'abri des villageois. Et ce n'était pas mieux dans le reste de la péninsule, tout le monde murmurait sur son chemin, mais elle semblait accepter ça, peut-être car elle y était habituée depuis qu'elle était jeune, ou peut-être était-elle simplement résolut.

- Tu es dans un sal état. Constata la blonde.

- Laisse-moi …

- Ou est Sasuke ?

- Il est mort.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de la blonde, et une larme, unique, coula sur sa joue. Elle avait eu l'espoir de sauvée son amie, mais il était trop tard, maintenant tout était fini. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, elle ne savait pas, et elle ne saurait jamais.

- Je vois.

- Part maintenant.

- Je ne vais pas te laissez ainsi.

Naruko se mis à porter l'Uchiwa du mieux qu'elle put. Elle l'emmena dans un petit village où elle le posa sur un lit, dans une auberge. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant c'était prendre soin de lui, il était le dernier Uchiwa et surtout il était l'un des ninjas les plus fidèles du village. Elle avait était mis au courant par l'hokage de la situation.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Car tu m'as permis de faire un choix, je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre Sasuke ou toi, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix maintenant, mais j'aurai préféré que cela ne se termine pas comme ça.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Pour simple réponse Naruko posa ses lèvres sur ses lèvres, le plus tendrement possible. Oui elle prendrait soin de lui, il était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle était devenue une fille. Elle aimait Itachi, mais elle aimait aussi Sasuke, mais ce dernier étant partie à tout jamais …

- Je rêvais d'une fin meilleure que celle-là, dis le brun. Mais celle-ci n'est peut-être pas aussi mal que je le pensais.


	4. Un petit rien pour rentrer

Couple : Sasuke/Naruko

* * *

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir, il en avait pare de cette vie, marre de parcourir la péninsule ninja de village en village, ne pouvant s'installer longtemps avant qu'on le reconnaisse. Il était l'un des déserteurs les plus recherchés de l'époque. Tous les membres de Taka avaient fini par partir quand son but fut accompli et il était resté seul à errer sans but. Il avait entendu l'histoire d'Itachi, et au déjà il avait voulu détruire Konoha, mais au final il avait réalisé que ça aurait été gâché le sacrifice de son frère, il avait donné sa vie pour le village, Sasuke n'avait pas le droit de détruire tout ça.

Il avait envie de retourner à Konoha, mais il se voyait mal rentrer comme ça et faire comme si de rien n'était, il savait que ses anciens amis avaient encore sa trahison en travers de la gorge, et même si Sakura ou Naruto l'accepterait, ce ne serait pas le cas des autres. En même temps les autres il s'en foutait un peu, le vrais problème était sa fierté. Il refusait de rentrer la queux entre les jambes, il avait besoin d'une raison.

Il suffirait d'un tout petit rien, soupira-t-il.

Une femme apparue sur le chemin qu'il empruntait, elle était encore loin, mais il pouvait déjà apercevoir les cheveux blonds de cette dernière. Il avait horreur de cette couleur, car elle lui rappelait son ancien coéquipier et lui donnée envie de rentré dans son village, auprès de la personne qui était autrefois son frère de cœur. Plus il se rapprocher d'elle et plus il trouvait que cette dernière ressemblait au sexy-jutsu de son ami, mais en version habiller, pourtant cela était impossible, même Naruto ne pouvait maintenir cette forme sans utiliser un minimum de chakra, or là il en ressentait aucun. Ils se croisèrent sans un mot, et c'est seulement une fois qui fut éloigné de quelque pas que a voix de la jeune femme retentit.

- On ne dit plus bonjour Sasuke ?

Lentement le brun se retourna, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, pourtant il dit admettre que c'était bien son ami quand il vit le sourire que ce dernier, ou plutôt cette dernière avait.

- C'est bien toi Naruto ?

- Oui, mais on m'appelle Naruko maintenant.

- Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

- Hum … quelque chose, et comme tu vois je suis devenue une fille, mais je t'expliquerais le pourquoi du comment plus tard.

- Hn …

- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

- Laisse-moi deviner … Me ramener ?

- Oui, de grès ou de force.

- Ok, je reviens.

- Quoi … si facilement ? S'étonna la blonde.

- Oui, mais à une condition, tu vas devoir en prendre la responsabilité. Répondit le brun.

- Laquelle ?

- Si je reviens c'est pour reconstruire mon clan et pour cela tu vas m'aidais.

- Je veux bien mais comment ?

Sasuke poussa un soupir, son amie était toujours aussi stupide et qu'il soit devenue une fille ne changeais rien, il nota pour lui-même de ne pas la laisser s'occuper de leur futur enfants. Car oui, il comptait l'épouser, après tout il était très proche d'elle, et Naruko était loin d'être une fille d'un banal niveau beauté. Et puis, il avait juste besoin d'une petite raison pour rentrer à Konoha, et celle-là serait parfaite. Pour faire comprendre son intention il déposa sur les lèvres de la blonde un doux baiser. Cette dernière rougie aussitôt et baissa la tête, acquiesçant par la même occasion.


End file.
